


Гравитация (клип)

by WTF Football RPS 2021 (WTF_Football_RPS_2021)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video, WTF Football RPS 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Внеконкурс, визуал (нерейтинг)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Football_RPS_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Football%20RPS%202021
Summary: О разлучённых пейрингах замолвите слово…
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Football RPS 2021: визуал низкого рейтинга





	Гравитация (клип)

**Author's Note:**

> «Гравитация» Родион Газманов

  



End file.
